


[PODFIC] Nightmares

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Aedan still gets nightmares. Alistair suggests a solution. There is angst and conversation followed by sex. Takes place at some point after Redcliffe/before Sacred Urn.





	[PODFIC] Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744699) by [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator). 



> Itsadrizzit, I love you unconditionally and you are the greatest fandom sibling. ♥
> 
> The song featured is **[Nighttime by Sammus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILaU0Fs9QXI)**.

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bDA%20-%20O%5d%20nightmares.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bDA%20-%20O%5d%20nightmares.mp3)** || Size: 18 MB || Duration: 00:17:48 


End file.
